Tactical radio operators that operate radios having satellite communications capability need to be able to easily and quickly find a desired satellite. These types of radios typically utilize a directional antenna to transmit signals to the satellite. Thus, the radio operator needs to position or point the antenna towards the satellite. In some instances, the radio is equipped with functionality to help the operator to position the antenna and to thereby improve the link quality with the satellite. However, existing techniques for assisting the radio operator have several drawbacks, including inconsistent results and poor or slow operator feedback.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method for positioning a directional antenna coupled to a radio towards a satellite.